dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Overtime Mode
.]] Overtime Mode is a Dead Rising game mode which is unlocked by completing 72 Hour Mode with Ending A, the best possible ending. It is a continuation of the story in 72 Hour Mode. Still at the mall and without a means of escape, Frank must figure out a way to slay alive and not become one of the walking dead. , p. unknown Once this mode is unlocked you are able to start a new game from the beginning of Day 4. Overtime Walkthrough The Overtime Walkthrough is split into three pages: Collecting Items Overtime Mode/Collecting Items Collect the 8 items, the generator, and the 10 queens. After the cutscene with Isabela, Frank will have to run throughout the mall and collect eight items and 10 queens to help Isabela in formulating a suppressant for Frank's zombification. The items will be labeled with a blue key mark as Frank approaches them. Many of the zombies in the mall are dead, except for the ones in Leisure Park, but Special forces are throughout the mall.Dead Rising Featured Guide, Cheat Happens. Cave Overtime Mode/Cave Travel through the cave to the jeep. After collecting the items, Frank learns that Isabella has created a pheromone that repels zombies. A helicopter has crashed into the clock tower, revealing a zombie infested passage. Isabela and Frank travel through the tunnel to a sewage treatment plant. They ride of in the jeep. Final Battle Overtime Mode/Final Battle Defeat the XML Prototype tank and Brock. Frank and Isabella are attacked by a XML Prototype tank driven by Brock Mason, leader of the Special Forces. Brock hits and overturns the jeep. Isabela is knocked unconscious. Frank and Brock battle atop the tank. Brock falls into the zombie horde surrounding the tank and is torn apart. Frank's impending zombification Dead_rising_overtime_mode_6_hours_until_zombification.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_time_until_zombification_353.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_Frank_soon_to_be_zombie.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ending_zombie.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_ending_zombie_(2).png Special Forces In Overtime Mode Frank must contend with the Special Forces. In addition to ground troops, the Special forces have a helicopter drone and a helicopter gunship. In the Final Battle Frank must also battle the XML Prototype tank and Brock Mason. Helicopter Drone Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_destroyed.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_destroyed_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_shot.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_sniper_rifle.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_drone_sniper_rifle_(2).png Helicopter Gunship Dead rising helicopter 810 brutality shot.png|Helicopter Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_exploding.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_explosion.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_shooting.png Dead rising helicopter 810 brutality shot (2).png|Photo of Helicopter worth 810 points Captured by the Special Forces Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive.png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(2).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(3).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(5).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(6).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(7).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(8).png Dead_rising_overtime_mode_helicopter_captive_(9).png Special Forces locations Special Forces always wait in same stores until alerted to Frank's presence. Special Forces soldiers never respawn in the same load area like zombies do, although they respawn when Frank goes through a load screen and then returns. This means that once Frank kills all of the soldiers and helicopter drones in one area, he does not have to worry about enemies respawning. Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). Uses the name "helicopter drone".Around four to six zombies respawn in Al Fresca Plaza, see Trivia. This list is currently incomplete. Differences with 72 Hour Mode N128 in North Plaza, the location of The Hatchet Man's three hostages is locked and chained. This means the Survival and Wrestling books are unavailable to Frank. Frank cannot access his Notebook in Overtime Mode. In the Cave and in the Final Battle the map option is grayed out. Psychopath weapons Certain psychopath weapons do not appear in overtime mode. Trivia * To quickly move forward in time, Frank can be defeated by the Special Forces then be caught trying to release his bonds. Time will then jump forward after Frank is beat. * All Zombies have been killed inside, but there are around four to six animated zombies around the Al Fresca Plaza fountain. These zombies respawn if Frank walks far enough away from the fountain. * Overtime Mode takes place from Day 4, September 22, 8 pm to Day 5, September 23, 8 pm. Videos thumb|300px|left|Brock the final boss All Cutscenes Images Dead_rising_coffee_filter_for_overtime.png|Coffee Filter Dead_rising_camera_solution_for_overtime.png|Camera Solution Dead_rising_overtime_mode_time_until_zombification.png Notes See also External links